Raised By Wolves
by DumplingKitten
Summary: {DISCONTINUED} You are raised by wolves outside the walls but what happens when you get separated from your brethren? This is a Levi x Reader story based before the fall of Maria. You are around 16-17 Years old and Levi is 25 ish. But yeah Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye Father

**Hiya, Kitty here. the link is to the story on and wattpad too, please enjoy the story! Yay!**

"Father?" A female voice called out for her adoptive father. The forest was dense and dark, no light could be seen, but for the young wolf shifter darkness didn't bother her. (y/n) was only 15 and had lived in the forest ever since she was born, her parents had thought she was a freak and had abandoned her outside the wall to die. Fortunately a family of wolves took her in and raised her. A howl came from in front of her (Translation of howl: (y/n), I'm over here and food is here.) (y/n) transformed into a wolf and ran towards the howl. A clearing came into view and many wolves were gathered around a deer corpse, 'Mmmm...' (y/n) thought as she licked her lips at the clump of meat. This was the usual diet for the pack. After diner, (y/n) decided to go for a walk in her wolf form, since it was safer that way, and travelled around the trees for a while until she came to a river. Staring at the rushing water in the river she thought about what her life would be like if she didn't have the power she had, 'Maybe I would've been accepted inside the wall' she thought doubting her existence.

Time passed, and I mean a lot of time, and (y/n) was very sleepy. Wearily, she ventured towards her pack again not expecting what was going to happen next. A huge fire started spreading throughout the forest and heading towards (y/n), startled she ran in the opposite direction and out of the safety of the trees. Still in wolf form she ran as fast as she possibly could until she stopped and sat down in shock, 'What just happened?' (y/n) asked herself in her head whilst transforming back into a human. Many feelings over whelmed her and she sat under a tree and cried her eyes out, for who knows how long, "I'm sorry... I..I'm so sorry." (y/n) repeated this between sobs. 'Why am I such a coward?' Finally the tears stopped and she looked up to the sky, rain was falling heavily to the ground and the skies were dark. (y/n) stood up and started walking forward, she didn't know where she was going, but she didn't care. She had nothing left, nothing at all.

The rain was quieting down; (y/n) was lying asleep under a tree, exhausted from everything that had happened that day. Horses could be heard close by and they galloped quickly, (y/n) was still asleep and unable to hear them. They passed (y/n) but one had stopped in front of the tree she was under and went over to her. Kneeling down this person quickly checked if (y/n) was alive, which she was, then attempted to wake her. (y/n) quickly awoke from her slumber and kicked the person who woke her out of self-defence. Looking at the person she had just kicked, she gasped when she saw she kicked something other than an attacking wild animal. (y/n) had kicked a male and he was lying on the floor holding his stomach, 'oops' she thought.

"You gotta be joking." The man grunted and then stood up dusting himself off, observing the man's actions (y/n) became very intrigued and began circling the man. The man was curious as to what she was doing, "Um... Excuse me." the man's voice brought (y/n) out of her thoughts and she just stopped and stared at him. "Can you speak?" He asked, (y/n) nodded.

"Yes, I am very good at speaking." (y/n) said walking back to the tree she was sleeping under and put her hand to it.

"Hold on, don't move." The mysterious man said then walked over to his horse, pulled out a device of some sort and shot it into the sky. Purple smoke came from it and it soared up high. "I hope they don't get mad at me for using this at something other than an emergency." The man mumbled, but (y/n) was able to hear due to her adapted hearing.

Suddenly the sound of many horses came from the distance and (y/n) took up a defensive stance. "Hey there, don't worry they're not coming to hurt you." The man said smiling and for some reason (y/n) couldn't help but feel like she could trust him. The horses came into view and many people were on them. Stopping in front of the man she had kicked, the riders dismounted their horses and walked over to the man.

"What's the emergency?" A blonde man said whilst walking towards the man that signalled them.

"Well, there really isn't one" He replied scratching the back of his neck but quickly answered again. "Because we don't have a signal for "Hey I found a girl in the middle of the forest" so I used that one for her." He pointed towards (y/n) and she looked shocked that she had everyone's attention. Becoming shy (y/n) lowered her head so her (h/c) hair covered her face. The blond man suddenly made his way towards (y/n) which made her back up, he stopped acknowledging her discomfort.

"I'm Erwin Smith, what is your name?" The blonde man said.

"(y-y/n)" (y/n) replied shyly keeping her head down, Erwin held his hand out for a hand shake but (y/n) looked at it confused as to why he held his hand out.

"Anyway, why are you out here?" Erwin asked which made (y/n) think about how she got separated from her pack, water threatened to leave her eyes as she held her head down further. (y/n) suddenly burst into tears and fell to the ground with her hands over her face. Erwin could hear the 'tuts' from the others behind him, he made a girl cry, panicked Erwin turned towards the rest of his comrades pleading with his eyes for help.

Suddenly a very short man walked towards (y/n) and knelt down to her level and held out his hand. "Levi?" Erwin spoke to the man in front of (y/n), he ignored Erwin and helped (y/n) stand up while she wiped her tears away.

"Sorry, I made a scene." (y/n) said whilst smiling sadly.

"We should return and bring her into the wall where it's safe." 'Levi' suggested. (Y/n) had started to walk around out of boredom when she heard someone behind her.

"What is it?" She said sharply, not wanting to get caught off guard.

"I just wanted to say sorry for making you upset." What sounded like Erwin had apologized "Do you want to come back inside the wall with us" Erwin asked, but (y/n) just shrugged her shoulders and carried on wondering around.

Suddenly the ground started to shake and (y/n) began to get into a fighting stance again. "Titan!" Someone called and everyone got on their horses. "Here, I'll give you a lift." Levi said holding out his hand but (y/n) refused.

"I can handle myself." And with that, she transformed into a wolf and started following after the group of fleeing men. Levi watched (y/n) in awe as she sped to the front of the group where Erwin was and started to speak to him through telepathy, he didn't know that of course./p

Once the titan was lost the group slowed down and slowly stopped near the borders of a forest, (y/n) stopped as well and transformed back into a human while people stared at her in confusion and awe. (Y/n) had never ran that fast or that far before and was panting heavily to try and regain her breath. Sliding down a tree, she sat, rested her head on the trunk of the tree and looked up to the bright, blue, sky. After regaining her breath, (y/n) looked towards the group near the horses, they were all chatting amongst themselves. (Y/n) felt left out. A gust of wind blew past her face making her (h/c) hair ripple in the breeze. (Y/n) closed her eyes and felt the air brush against her face as she drifted off to sleep again. 'She sure seemed tired' Levi thought as he noticed (y/n) sleeping at the foot of a tree. Everyone decided to retreat and so Levi scooped (y/n) up in his arms, making sure not to wake her, and carried her to his horse where he followed the rest of the group back to their camp.


	2. Chapter 2: People? Real People!

**Your P.O.V~~~**

I woke up to the sight of a tent ceiling lit by a dim candle light, the room was quiet except for the sound of someone else breathing beside me. I sat up and looked towards the breathing to see the smaller man, as I recall his name was Levi, asleep at a desk with his head resting on his arms. With a yawn I stretched my arms up high and reached my legs over the bed. Smelling the air, I smelt many people outside, the night time air slid under the tent and made the room chilly. Standing, I walked out of the tent and looked around at the many trees and grassy hills, taking in all the smells of damp earth and muddy grounds. The night sky was partly shrouded by dark clouds but the moon was visible. The moon shone bright, it was a full moon, I walked to the hill behind the tent and transformed in the process. In my wolf for I sat on the damp grass and let out all my sadness in one massive howl at the sky, father told me how to control my emotions as a wolf.

 **~~~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~~~**

"The key to control (y/n), is emotions. If you have your emotions under control you will be able to control your wolf form." Father's voice was deep and mature, his fur shimmered in the moonlight as he paced in front of me.

"So, if I can control my emotions I will become stronger in transforming?" I asked following after him in my wolf form.

"Yes, exactly. But do you know how to control your emotions?" He asked as he carried on walking until we came to a big open space with the moonlight shining down on it brightly.

"No..." I hung my head in defeat as we stopped in the open area.

"Well, the key is to howl."

"Howl?"

"Yes, now follow my lead." Father raised his head to the moon, took a deep breath and let out the most majestic howl I had ever heard. With my mouth open in awe, father lowered his head and then looked at me. "Now, it's your turn."

I nodded and raised my head, just as father did. I mustered all of my over whelming feelings into my throat and let it out as best I could. Once I finished I looked to father who smiled at me approvingly.

 **~~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~**

Tears welled up in my eyes as I continued to howl at the moon 'Oh father, I miss you so much.'. When I was positive I had ended the sadness in me, I lowered my head to the ground and wiped my tears away with the back of my paw.

"Hey, are you okay?" Someone's voice came from behind me, I didn't bother look to see who it was. 'Leave me alone.' I answered telepathically keeping my gaze at the ground. The person kept walking towards me, I didn't want him too so I got up and walked further up the hill to a place he couldn't reach me. Once there I looked back to see the mans face, it was Levi he stood at the closest part of the hill to me as he could.

'Didn't I say to leave me alone?' I said again telepathically, he didn't answer, he just stared at me with un-emotional eyes. I grunted, in a bad mood, I jumped of the top of the hill and tackled Levi to the ground with my forelegs holding his shoulders tightly to the ground. Once I got off of him I transformed back into a human and traveled back to the tent. Jumping on top of the bed I was sleeping on before I lay down and drifted off to sleep once more.

The smell of blood woke me up this time, it seemed to be sunrise and no one was awake yet. I sat up straight away and hurried out of the tent, whilst transforming. I smelt the air again, 'Yes definitely blood.' I said in my head, sniffing again I deduced that the smell was coming from the east, I went to find Erwin and ask him to investigate with me. I sniffed around and tried to follow Erwin's scent, it was difficult but I managed to find his tent. I transformed just outside his tent and called his name. "E..Erwin?" My voice seemed to wake him up a little as shuffling could be heard inside the tent. "Erwin!" I called again this time he heard and went over to the entrance of the tent where I stood and pushed it open.

"(Y/n)? What is it?" Erwin asked seriously. I looked at him nervously then whispered.

"I... I smell blood..." I breathed and Erwin looked be dead in the eyes as if he was going to kill someone. "It's coming from the east." I continued as I pointed in the direction of east, Erwin looked in that direction and then said something I wasn't expecting him to.

"Okay, we will go once I'm ready with a few men." Erwin finished then turned back into his tent and left me there to wait for him. 'Wow, I thought he would actually kill me by the way he looked at me.' I thought as I turned around and walked about a bit until Erwin was ready.

 **Authors P.O.V~~~**

(Y/n) was walking around the tents that were pitched up for the group of soldier like people, she walked a bit more until the sound of heavy footsteps came from the east where the blood smell was. 'Not good.' She thought as she sprinted back to Erwin's tent to tell him about it, Erwin was luckily in his tent. "Erwin!" (Y/n) shouted for Erwin as she burst into his tent, his shocked expression showed that he was not expecting (Y/n)'s outburst.

"What?!" He asked getting up out of is seat and standing behind his desk/table.

"The ground is shaking and it's coming from the east!" (Y/n) was about to panic, but knew that would be the stupid thing to do in that sort of situation, so she managed to calm herself down. Erwin exited the tent and called everyone to attention.

"Everyone, (Y/n) suspects large object heading this way from the east. We need to intercept it before it can get to us." Erwin warned everyone and they all grabbed some sort of contraption and hooked it onto their uniform. (Y/n) Transformed into her wolf form as the others got onto their horses and they all rode east towards whatever was coming. But what was it? and Why was there a smell of blood too?


	3. The end

I know you read this story, some go hey this is cool! Others go 'ugh' that is my reaction to this story so from now on it will not be updated unless I feel an urgent need to complete it (which is never because I'm a hardcore procrastinator(don't know a word? Google it)).

That is all, bye.


End file.
